The Withering Amaranth - Part 1: Ludi Incipiant
by Plague Doctor of Mind
Summary: One dark entity shall bring the universes to their knees to bring out a new order in the cosmos. Eight shall rise to overthrow this entity's reign, but first, the eight must find one another and unite before this dark entity can execute his end game. This prophecy shall begin with the merging of worlds and the tampering of the forces and flow of nature.
1. Ch1-The Rose Entangled Clock

Mitakihara, Japan. Recovering from a hurricane that hit a few months ago.

This is where we'll begin our story. A story that has only been known to a few, but one I will tell.

Two girls were heading on their way to middle school in their school uniforms, taking a familiar walkway that one of them has taken with a friend so many times. One of the girls has short blue hair and eyes, and the other has long red hair tied into a long ponytail and red eyes. Their names are Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura.

Another girl caught up with them having been late. She has pink hair that is tied into short puffy twintails with red ribbons, pink eyes, and the same school uniform. She appeared tired, but she was mostly exhausted from running up to Sayaka and Kyoko.

"Late again, Madoka?" Kyoko leaned a bit. "This is the third time now, and it's only been only six months since that storm hit this place."

Madoka Kaname. She is Sayaka's closest friend since childhood, having known her since childhood. She has a unique personality; Sometimes she's naive and gentle, and at other times, she's confident. It doesn't really bother her friends at times, but they have taken notice.

The storm that Sayaka mentioned struck Mitakihara hard, causing severe damage to most of the houses. But the three girls knew that this was more than just a storm.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get that much sleep since that day, Kyoko-Chan." Madoka sighed, rubbing her eyes a bit with one of her hands.

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?" Sayaka questioned.

"...A nightmare," Madoka hesitantly replied.

"A nightmare?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know how to describe it." Madoka looked down with her hands together.

"I'll be heading to school right now, you guys should catch up." Kyoko walks off with her hands behind her head. "I'll be waiting at the entrance."

Sayaka sighs and pats Madoka's shoulder. "Hey, we can discuss this another time. Mami decided to invite us for dinner at her place later after school. I'm surprised the city found a place for her to stay while her apartment is being rebuilt."

Madoka nods. "That'll be nice."

* * *

In the hallways of Mitakihara Middle School, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Madoka encounter their other friend, Mami Tomoe. She appears older than the three with yellow hair with twin curls and yellow eyes. She's a very kind and cheerful friend to have around, and she's quite formal with Sayaka and friends.

"It's good to see you, Mami-san," Madoka happily greeted with a bow.

"It's good to see you too." Mami returned the bow, and she looked at the three. "Where's Homura?"

Homura was another friend in their group, and she was very important to them for she had kept the group's friendship strong. She hasn't shown up at school yet for some reason as Mami has noticed.

"Weird, she's never this late," Sayaka acknowledged.

"Then again, she sometimes gets late," Kyoko pointed out.

"Yeah, your right," Sayaka agrees, "But still..."

"I hope she's alright," Madoka commented in assurance, "Maybe she just caught a cold and couldn't attend."

"I'm sure that you three will hear something about Homura from your teacher," Mami declared, "I must go now. I'll see you three afterschool."

After saying farewell, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Madoka headed to their class, taking their seats at their desks along with the other students that are present. There was only one empty space in the class, and it was the place where Homura was supposed to sit at her desk. Once the teacher arrived, she had an announcement for the class.

"Everyone, I have some bad news about one of our students in this class," the teacher reports, "Homura Akemi will be absent from school until further notice for she is going through medical treatment at a hospital."

This concerned some students, including Sayaka, Kyoko, and Madoka. When Homura first came to Mitakihara Middle School, she returned from being hospitalized due to heart disease. Now this disease has somehow come back in the worse condition? This was unusual for the girls.

* * *

Sayaka and Madoka meet up with Mami after school to tell her about what happened to Homura. Mami, not wanting their friend to be left out, decided that they should visit her at the hospital. She wanted to continue their meeting she planned, and she also wants to assure Homura that they're hoping for her to get well soon.

Later, Kyoko was asked by Sayaka and Madoka to check on Homura at the hospital early while they search for a get-well gift. When Kyoko entered the room, Homura was in bed, wearing a hospital gown. Red nerdy glasses, two purple ribbons, and a black hairband were set next to a glass of water and a ring on an end table beside her bed.

Homura has purple eyes and long black hair. Kyoko can see terrible scars on Homura's chest, colored in ominous shades like that of bismuth and peacock ore. Yet, she didn't look ill despite the scars. She was glad to see Kyoko came to visit.

"The girls and I heard about you getting sick," Kyoko began, "I'm sorry to see you like this, Homura."

"It's alright, I didn't really expect this happen either," Homura quietly replied, "where are the others?"

"Sayaka sent me to check on you," Kyoko explained, "Madoka and Sayaka are meeting with Mami to tell her what happened, but I'm sure they're coming here afterward."

Homura nods. "Thank you."

Kyoko takes a seat somewhere. She then noticed Homura's look being gloom; Homura's looking down at her own hands, putting them together. Kyoko wonders what's on her mind.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kyoko asked.

"When the doctors were diagnosing me, they said they never expected my heart condition to return, especially when it's becoming this worse. They even said they have never seen anything like this," Homura worried, "I'm really afraid of what they're going to tell me. I'm scared—"

"Don't think like that, Homura," Kyoko argued, "You've managed to go through this before. I'm sure you can do it again. Remember to have hope!"

Homura looked at Kyoko whose eyes were filled with confidence and encouragement.

"We don't want to see you go so soon like this, not after what we've done for Mitakihara and the world," Kyoko cheered, "We're friends, remember that!"

Homura shows a smile and tears. She then gave a nod as to say "thank you". Kyoko smiles back.

The door opens again, and this time Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami were the ones that came. They were now worried now that they saw Homura's current condition, and all they can do is hope she gets well. They did bring a get-well-soon gift for her: a basket with sweets, a teddy bear, and a balloon. Homura appreciated the gift.

* * *

Mami decided to continue the meeting without Homura. There was something urgent she had to report to Sayaka, Kyoko, and Madoka; Eventually, someone would have to fill Homura in on the details of Mami's report tomorrow.

The five girls had another life outside of school and outside of their home. They possess small egg-shaped crystals called a soul gem which grant them the power of a being called the Puella Magi — magical girls. They were granted this power by a being called an Incubator whose name is Kyubey. One contract, one wish for one girl — that was all that was required. The purpose was to fight despair-inflicting monsters called witches and their servants called familiars. Killing a witch produces grief seeds upon defeat, and it preserves the powers of a Puella Magi by "purifying" a soul gem.

Together, these five girls worked as Puella Magi under the alias, the Holy Quintet.

Mami's temporary residence was small but comfy and welcoming enough for Sayaka, Madoka, and Kyoko. During this meeting, Mami served some sweets along with new recipes she tried out. Tea was a common drink that the Holy Quintet usually drinks during their meeting.

After dinner was finished, discussions began with a topic relating to the Puella Magi.

"Kyubey's warned us that this will happen ever since he disappeared," Mami reported, "There's been a fluctuating presence of witches for the past six months now, and recently, most of the witches I've encountered never yielded a grief seed. I only manage to get one out of the four encounters this week with Kyoko."

"Wouldn't they be just familiars if they didn't yield a grief seed?" Madoka asked.

"No, these truly were witches," Mami confirmed, "It's unusual for one to not yield a grief seed like this."

"And they aren't as threatening as they were," Kyoko points out, "Usually they cause some trouble for Mitakihara. They're not like the witches that we were used to."

"I guess we'll have to put in some more effort in these witch hunts," Sayaka commented.

"Then tonight we'll be splitting up in two," Mami devised, "Kyoko and I will travel to the neighboring cities, Asunaro and Kazamino, to see if we can other magical girls and see if having the same problem. We'll need you and Madoka to keep watch of this city and Homura while we're gone."

"You can count on us then!" Sayaka approved.

The storm that Sayaka mentioned earlier was more than just a storm; In reality, it was the Holy Quintet's battle against a great witch called Walpurgisnacht, who threatened the world with everlasting despair. Homura was the one who suggested that the five magical girls work together to fight it with the power of hope. And in the end, Mitakihara and the Holy Quintet endured and so did the world.

The aftermath of their victory was uncertain now that Mami is reporting unusual witch activity.

Madoka had something on her mind, regarding these events.

Madoka showed off a ring with a pink gem. She then turns it into a pink soul gem which she held on the palm of her hand, holding it out in front of her.

"You guys still remember that day, right?" Madoka hesitantly asked, "That day six months ago?"

The room was silent for a moment.

Then Sayaka took out her ring and revealed it to be a blue soul gem, smiling. "Why would we forget about that?"

Kyoko shows off her red soul gem next. "We'll never forget that time, Madoka."

"And as long as we and Mitakihara have hope—" Mami took out her yellow soul gem. "—Anything could be possible."

"And it's also thanks to Homura that we worked together to win," Sayaka added.

Madoka smiles. She then replied, "Then let's hope for Homura to get well, and for us to hope for the best in Mitakihara's future."

"Right!" The four then had one more cup of tea.

"Cheers!"

The sun is setting.


	2. Ch2-The End of the Witch Hunt

That night, the Holy Quintet splits up. Homura is currently still at the hospital.

While Mami and Kyoko leave Mitakihara to investigate Kazamino and Asunaro, Sayaka and Madoka stayed in Mitakihara to keep their eyes peeled for witches. And their investigations lead them to one of the many construction sites in Mitakihara where familiars have recently been known for running rampant.

As magical girls, the two are dressed differently from their school uniforms.

Madoka wore a poofy pink dress with a pink-white fade flower-like pattern, white skirt and petticoat, white gloves, white knee-high stockings, dark pink heels, and pink short twin-tail ribbons. Her pink soul gem can be seen on her chest in the shape of a teardrop.

Sayaka wore something like that of a swordswoman. She wore a blue and white button-down strapless top, white stockings, teal boots, standard-length white gloves over elbow-length midnight blue gloves, and a diagonal-cut skirt. It also came with a white thigh-long cape.

Sayaka managed to cut down two detected familiars with her cutlass, and Madoka shot down three with her bow. There was no sign of witches.

"No witch... There is usually a witch's barrier." Sayaka used her soul gem and it detected none. She sighed and shook her head.

"How will we be able to purify our soul gems without a grief seed?" Madoka was sort of scared to see what happened to soul gem if left unpurified.

"There must a witch somewhere in this site," Sayaka encouraged, "We'll just have to continue searching and save our magic for that fight."

While the two carried on, Madoka finally gets the chance to talk about her nightmare to Sayaka while they're moving along.

"Sayaka, remember that nightmare I had?" Madoka began.

Sayaka didn't forget about that. "Yeah, what about it? Was it really that bad?"

Madoka tried to recall every single thing that happened when she dreamt:

"Well, I was in Mitakihara, but it looks very different than that time with our fight with Walpurgisnacht. It look so... lifeless. There was this unusual person in armor with an army behind him. The knight approached me, carrying Homura's soul gem in his hand. He... He dropped it in front of me and crushed it with his foot. I gasped and I tried to move away. He then took out his sword an attacked me... That's all I can remember from it... I don't know what to make of it."

Surprisingly, Madoka would forget most of her dreams, but this one was one of the only few she was able to remember.

"Do you think a witch was making that nightmare up as you slept?" Sayaka wondered.

"No, I don't think so," Madoka answered, "It felt too... real. Are witches even capable of doing that?"

The two were then stopped by dark pillars that rose out of the ground. They glowed with red markings and formed a barrier, trapping Madoka and Sayaka inside the construction site. Alarmed, the two magical girls had their weapons ready just in case; as they surveyed their surroundings, a mysterious figure was present with them.

It's a knight in dark tarnished armor with a tattered cape and rusted steel. Eerie ivory white eyes can be seen through the Teutonic winged helmet. His arms were crossed and his breath was slow. A vibe of mystery emitted with a hint that he was not from here.

Madoka suddenly felt fear for she recognizes the knight and the knight she saw in her nightmare. Sayaka found the knight's presence unsettling, and she can tell that he can't be trusted especially with how Madoka is reacting towards him.

"Who are you?" Sayaka cautiously asked.

The knight didn't respond.

Sayaka cautiously asked again."What are you doing here?"

Again, the knight didn't respond.

This sort of annoyed Sayaka. "Answer me! We're both trapped in this—"

The knight finally responds, speaking in a deep, soft voice; it sounded noble and calm, but something about this voice made him suspicious at first. The words that came out of his mouth were eldritch and cryptic to the magical girls:

"All of you are trapped. Every sentient being in this universe is lost. I have come to guide you all away from such a path of ruin. And through me, you will be atoned. And through me, everything is possible. And through me, you'll know true salvation."

Madoka stepped back nervously, holding her bow close. She didn't like this little introduction that the Knight has given.

Sayaka had no idea what his message meant but she knew it made no sense at all. She has her cutlass facing the knight, holding the weapon with both hands.

The knight can sense Madoka's fear and Sayaka's hostility.

"You don't trust me?" The knight condescendingly questioned.

"How can we trust you?" Madoka replied. Despite being nervous, she tried to remain vigilant. "We don't even know who you are."

"Yeah, we have no idea what you meant by all that," Sayaka agreed, "especially if it's a stranger."

The knight didn't respond to the combative stance that Sayaka is making. He did respond to their concern about him being a stranger, so he properly introduces himself.

"My apologies for not giving a name then," The knight acknowledges, "My name is Vitomir Riley Pryus. And I've come to save your world from the wrongful and assure a future that will provide everlasting salvation."

"But this world is already saved." Madoka stepped forward, lowering her bow. She has a hand over her chest. "We stopped Walpurgisnacht here in Mitakihara."

"And may I ask how you stopped this being?" Pryus questioned.

"Hope," Madoka simply replied.

"Hope? Is that all?" Pryus laughed at that answer. "I've seen many universes with worlds 'saved' by hope. Let me ask this. Does it help you? Does it feed you? Does it pay you? Does it let you live? Think about it? Is it really saving you?"

Most of those questions were unfairly unanswerable. All hope did is help Mitakihara and the Holy Quintet endure and defeat Walpurgisnacht, assuring a future. Why is Pryus questioning this? Madoka and Sayaka refused to reply to his question, having no exact answer for them.

Pryus sighed and spoke proudly. "See? You cannot depend on hope like how a dog depends on his master. It is nothing but a concept of human nature."

"You're wrong!" Madoka argued.

"I am wrong?" Pryus narrowed his eyes, slowly stepping forward. "You dare question my wisdom after what I've just proven about your 'hope'? It saves your home, yes, but it has no other use. Thus, you are all doomed."

Sayaka stepped forward and halted Pryus' advance with her cutlass pointed at his chest. Her message is clear to Pryus with this action: stay back.

Pryus did so, and he points at them. The earth roared and then shook; a terrifying power was coming from Pryus, holy yet unwelcoming.

"Then you two shall be chastised for your false hope." Pryus was then hit in the shoulder by an arrow shot by Madoka. The arrow didn't pierce his armor and deliver damage. He breaks the arrow off. "You will repent for that, girl."

A crystal of steel, bismuth, and obsidian suddenly sprouts over Pryus left arm, taking the shape of a shield for any knight. From his right hand, black dust and embers appeared, taking the form of a crusader's steel sword. He is ready to fight, and since there was no way out of this construction site, Sayaka and Madoka had no choice but defend themselves.

 _This knight is making no sense,_ Sayaka thought.

Sayaka started by closing in and try to slash at him, but he was quick enough to block the slash with his shield. When she tried to slash at the legs, shoulders, arms, and back, she thought she has dealt damage to him. However, it turns out they only left scratches that didn't pierce the armor. Pryus moved back a bit and continued his focus on her.

"No way!" Sayaka is shocked.

"It will take more than that to defeat me," Pryus mocked, "You lack the strength."

"Shut up!" Sayaka jumps into the air and slashes downward.

Pryus blocked it using his shield again.

Madoka fired a few pink arrows to distract Pryus so that Sayaka can get an upper hand, but Pryus pushed Sayaka away. He then came towards Madoka to strike her down for those hits she made. Sayaka acted quickly and came to Madoka's aid by pushing Pryus back.

"You okay, Madoka?" Sayaka tried to not let her guard down.

Madoka nods.

"Leave it to me for now," Sayaka suggested.

"No, we have to do this as a team," Madoka argued.

Sayaka sighed. "Alright... just don't let him close in on you like that."

Madoka nods and she kept her distance, delivering a few arrow shots while Sayaka made sure the distance between her and Pryus was far enough.

As the fight continued, Sayaka ended up getting grabbed and thrown around by Pryus. She was able to recover and continue trying to strike Pryus. Soon, he grabbed Sayaka one more time, and this time it's by the neck. He then tightened his grip on Sayaka's throat, trying to asphyxiate her to death. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, but Pryus shows no sign of stopping. Not even a kick more a punch force Pryus to let go.

Madoka didn't want to lose Sayaka. She immediately fired some arrows at Pryus while his back is turned.

"Let her go!" Madoka demanded. She had another arrow aimed for the head.

Pryus looked at Madoka once she said that. He then threw Sayaka at Madoka, knocking them down to the ground. Pryus' sword and shield then crumbled into ashes, and he crossed his arms.

The fight was over for now.

"That's enough," Pryus declared, "I must confess that I only went easy on you two."

Sayaka was gasping for air, but her soul gem was able to make her recover quickly. Sayaka was then breathing heavily, glaring at Pryus as Madoka helped her up.

"You show resistance, but that doesn't matter," Pryus states as he turns his back on them, "I will bend the Multiverse to bring this one to its knees. Then you'll never think of defying me again and defending this nonsense about 'hope'."

His words were more things that Sayaka and Madoka don't understand. In the end, they now know he isn't from this world, coming from somewhere in this 'multiverse' that he mentioned. Sayaka played along with Pryus' nonsense.

"Leave our world," Sayaka demanded quietly, "Never come back."

"Very well... but for now..." Pryus turns and pulled out a crossbow with a crystal bolt loaded. It was aimed directly at Madoka. "Let this girl be an example."

Madoka is alarmed.

As the trigger is pulled Sayaka immediately defend Madoka again, using her cutlass to try and deflect the bolt away. She steps in the way and tried to cut the bolt down. Instead, this bolt broke Sayaka's cutlass in two and it pierced into Sayaka's chest, puncturing a lung. Her healing factor wasn't able to heal this wound for some reason.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka caught Sayaka as she collapsed.

The barriers soon disappear, and Pryus steps away, disappearing into the darkness. Madoka quickly carried Sayaka out of the construction site, changing from their Magical Girl form to their normal school girl uniforms. Madoka tried to call for an ambulance while making sure Sayaka was still breathing.

Their witch-hunt had to ended that night.


	3. Ch3-Egrets in Mitakihara

An ambulance was able to arrive and pick up Madoka and Sayaka and carry them to the nearest hospital. The police were at the hospital moments later, and they were there to question Madoka and Sayaka. For now, Madoka had to cover the scene up since Sayaka was being treated for wounds; Madoka told them that they got lost and that it was an accident. Both Sayaka and she were let go with a warning for now and the police remained in the hospital overnight. Though, they still had to report this to their families. Madoka's family were worried when they were told about what happened; when Madoka returned home, they were glad to see that she's safe.

As for Sayaka, she was in the same hospital as Homura. They were able to patch up the punctured lung, but they decided to keep her in the hospital for the weekend to recover. The police questioned her once she was able to speak, but gave them the same answer that Madoka gave except her perspective.

Madoka decided to report the encounter with Pryus to Mami and Kyoko through text messaging, but she hasn't got word from them by the time she sent it.

There was an aurora that appeared by the time Madoka went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Madoka decided to go to the hospital to visit Sayaka and Homura. While on the way, she picked news that started to spread recently in Mitakihara and then it's neighboring cities. They report a phenomenon of a strange aurora in the sky that has affected more than 500 civilians physically and mentally. The interesting part of the report was the epidemic that followed, and those that were infected ended up with blackened scars similar to Homura's. Madoka wasn't deterred from this, but she wanted to let Homura know about this.

When Madoka came into the recovery room, Sayaka surprisingly is in that room with Homura, and she already filled Homura in on their meeting and the encounter from yesterday. Homura was worried about Madoka when Sayaka told her, and she's glad Madoka and her are alright. Madoka tells both of them about the phenomenon and the epidemic.

"No way, everyone is getting this?" Sayaka was shocked.

"Are you sure they have the same condition as me?" Homura worried.

"It was on the news this morning, happening after that aurora." Madoka took a seat near Homura. "I saw the scars, and they're just like the ones that you have."

Homura looked outside.

"And to think the witch problem is the only one we're having..." Sayaka sighed in annoyance. "Could things get any worse."

Homura has her hand together, looking down. "Madoka-san, there's been something I wanted to ask before you guys left for the meeting yesterday."

"Hm? What was it Homura-chan?" Madoka looked at her.

Homura hesitated to answer Madoka as it felt embarrassing, but she took a deep breath. She replied with all seriousness and confidence.

"Madoka, we both know we're friends, right?" Homura questioned.

Madoka happily nods. "Of course we are."

"Well, I want to say that I..." Homura was then held back a bit. "Uhm..."

"Homura-chan?" Madoka was waiting for her to finish.

Suddenly, some hospital staff and visitors were checking the windows, reacting to something going on outside. Madoka decided to get up and check through the window. Sayaka and Homura aren't able to see for themselves, so they rely on Madoka to tell them what's going on outside. Homura sighed and shook her head, eyes closed.

"What do you see?" Sayaka asked.

"There are jeeps driving through the streets," Madoka surveyed, "Some tanks and motorcycles are also there. I don't know what this means..."

Outside, a convoy of black vehicles is heading to somewhere in the city where they can bring attention. Most of the people in the convoy were dressed in dark green military attire with spiked helmets and gas masks. Their armbands and the vehicles carry a symbol: A black opened umbrella in a white circle and red background. They were not from Mitakihara nor are they from the Japanese military.

"They must be from some kind of military," Madoka described, "They seem to be heading to city hall." She then looked a Homura and Sayaka. "I'll have to go and check it out. Homura, can you hold that thought you have for later?"

Homura nods. "It's alright, it's not really important anyway." There's a blush on her cheeks.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Madoka walks out of the recovery room and then exits the hospital.

* * *

 _Attention, Citizens of Mitakihara, the military personnel you saw enter out city goes by the name of "The Black Egrets". They're here to handle quarantine in our city and our neighbors. For now, it's highly recommended you do not leave the city and continue your daily activity while waiting for official instructions. That'll be all._

By the time Madoka arrived at city hall, there were already announcements from sirens, addressing the soldiers of the convoy as "The Black Egrets". They're here to assure they're putting the reported epidemic under quarantine so that it doesn't spread. They also mentioned that Asunaro and Kazamino are also going through the same quarantine situation and that those cities had to evacuate some of the residents there. Madoka knows these Black Egrets have other intentions in quarantining these cities.

Madoka took her time to pass through the security and enter the building, but she stopped at the main entrance when three Black Egrets officers came out. One of them didn't have his helmet and mask on, revealing a young man with greyish brown hair and blue eyes; he is likely a high ranking officer. This officer called one soldier over.

"Have Molly report our findings to Commander Parasoul in the Canopy Kingdom. Asunaro and Kazamino aren't the only cities that mysteriously appeared on the map." The high ranking officer ordered.

"Yes, Sir." That soldier soon got on a motorcycle and drove off somewhere with four other soldiers following.

Adam sighed and looked at one of the officers next to him. "Have the soldiers search for someone named Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, and Homura Akemi. You know what to do once you find them."

"Yes, sir." That officer gets into one of the jeeps and splits from the convoy.

Madoka kept those names in mind, but she's now worried about the order that Adam gave. What do those Black Egrets want to Sayaka, Homura, and her? She had to find out the intentions that these Black Egrets have.

"Excuse me, Adam!" Madoka called out.

As Madoka left her hiding spot to approach Adam, she stopped and detected something in front of the door. She reached out to Adams.

"Look out!" Madoka warmed.

As the Black Egrets opened the doors, three Familiars burst into the hall, ramming into Adam's two soldiers. Five more familiars were outside the building. The Black Egrets that were outside the city hall were either knocked out or injured. Civilians that were present were forced to scatter to safety in a panic.

This kind of Familiar appeared abstract in the form of pillow-sized books with triangular heads on the spine, white-gloved hands at the upper corners, and brown buckled shoes at the bottom corners. Untranslatable words and undefinable pictures were popping out of each page whenever the book opens. Sometimes spells were cast when the book turns a few faces and their white-gloved hands make a few signs. When the book closes, they rammed forward to deliver impact.

Adam is pushed down to the ground, and he got back up to arm himself with a pistol. He looked back as Madoka.

"Miss, get to safety! Barricade yourself in one of the rooms if you must!" Adams called back.

Madoka found this sudden Familiar attack to be strange. Familiars never reveal themselves to the public nor do they attack people like predators. They were only supposed to spread grief and influence victims to harm or inflict self-harm. And another question that Madoka has is how they're present if there isn't a witch currently present in Mitakihara. Her soul gem wasn't detecting any. If only Kyubey were here to answer such questions.

She didn't want to leave Adam with the Familiars, and she needed to find out what the Black Egrets planned. She had no choice but to reveal her magical girl form. She held her arm out with the ring turning into her soul gems in the palm of her hand.

The soul gem glows, turning Madoka from a normal girl into a magical girl. Afterward, she took out her bow and sent pinks arrows at the three familiars that are attacking Adam.

Adam is shocked and looked at Madoka.

"You... you're a magical girl!" Adam recognized.

"Huh?" Madoka is now confused to how Adam knew who she is. "How did you...?"

"We'll have to talk about this later," Adam requested, "For now, assist me and the Egrets!"

"Yes, sir!" Madoka answered.

With no time to spare in this situation, Madoka nods in agreement and followed him outside to deal with the five remaining Familiars. Currently, the familiars are still around, wrecking a few vehicles and structures in the front of city hall.

Adam approached an unconscious Black Egret soldier and picked up a machine gun. He surveyed the area after making sure his ammunition is loaded.

"We'll need to keep those things in this area," Adam stated, "We can't let them roam about. I'll lure them back if they go too far."

Madoka remained at the entrance and pulls the string of her bow all the way. An arrow of pink light manifested as the string is pulled. She was ready to shoot a familiar down. Adam aimed his machine gun and shot at one familiar at a time.

Once all five of the familiars have their focus on Madoka and Adam, they started moving towards them.

"They're all your, ma'am!" Adam saluted.

"Right!" Madoka soon started firing her arrows.

Some of those arrows missed as these familiar were moving erratically, but Madoka was able to take the familiars down. Unlike witches, familiar do not leave a grief seed, so they just vanish and that's it. They did leave a huge mess though.

Adam got up and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I would have to report to Parasoul and call medics for this one. But thank you, Kaname."

Madoka turned to face Adam. "Now, tell me how you know my name know that I was a magical girl."

Adam nods, knowing Madoka deserves an explanation. "We found two magical girls in Kazamino, one of them came from Asunaro, and they mentioned there are three more here in Mitakihara. I was given the order that if I do find them, I need to report it immediately to Parasoul."

 _Mami and Kyoko_ , Madoka thought.

She wasn't sure if it is them, so she decided to not ask. She'll just have to leave for now, and probably call it a day. She immediately changed back from magical girl to a normal girl.

"I'm really sorry." Madoka bowed slightly. "But you have to excuse me."

Adam nods, excusing her.

Madoka soon ran off. She needed to tell Sayaka and Homura about this before returning home.

As she left, Adam took out a radio transceiver to call someone. He still had a team he just sent out to search for Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura.

"Call off the search and come back to city hall," Adam order on the transceiver, "We got soldiers to tend to and a report to make to the Commander."


	4. Ch4-Welcome to New Meridian

The next day, Madoka's parents notified her of a request from Commander Parasoul. They didn't know why the Commadner wanted to talk with her and asked what Madoka did. Madoka didn't know why; in truth, she did save one of Parasoul's officers, Adam, but she wasn't going to tell this to her parents. The request stated that an escort will arrive at her house to escort her to the hospital where Commander Parasoul will be waiting in the recovery room where Sayaka and Homura are.

Madoka's Parents hesitantly allowed Madoka to go, and they remind that this may be an important meeting for the Commander and that she must behave. Madoka followed the request, making her way to the hospital with the escort that's prepared for her. It consisted of three motorcycles and one black modern car.

When Madoka enter the car, there was someone sitting with her: a communications officer named Molly. She's another Black Egret officer, dressed in a more lighter outfit that is different from the soldiers. She had a headset on and a laptop in her hands. She was there to inform Madoka on what to expect when meeting Commander Parasoul. Madoka sort of had trouble catching up with what she's said. Yet, her speech was quiet fast and overwhelming.

"Uhm..." By the time they arrived at the hospital, Madoka was a bit dazed.

Molly noticed and felt terrible for giving so much to Madoka.

"My apologies, I'll simplify it," Molly clarified, "Just talk with her like any other person would do."

* * *

Madoka reached the recovery room where Sayaka and Homura are in. Adam just walked out of that room, carrying a bundle of documents in a folder. When he took notice of Madoka, he greets her with a nod.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Kaname," Adam greeted.

"It's good to see you too," Madoka happily replied, "Is Commander Parasoul in there?"

"Yes, she is in there." Adam then saluted. "And she's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Madoka looked to the door and took a deep breath.

Adam walks off to performed other duties assigned to him by Parasoul.

When Madoka entered the room, there was one more person present. It's a young woman with red long hair, amber eyes, and light skin. Her ensemble consists mostly of black clothing: a long sleeve shirt, a short skirt, dress shoes, and a silver cross pendant. She had a Luger pistol and an unusual parasol in her possession. This is Commander Parasoul. She looked somewhat intimidating, but she was approachable.

Sayaka and Homura were there, being sort of cautious towards the woman in the room, but both of them were glad to see that Madoka arrived.

Madoka noticed that Sayaka contracted blackened scars just like Homura, except Sayaka's scars are on the side of her neck and on her right chest. There were signs of small crystal specks covering those areas in a unique pattern. It was the same for Homura except the crystal specks were making wing patterns on her entire chest; And despite the patient's gown covering the chest, bits of crystal can be seen.

The Parasoul stood with her arms crossed. When she saw Madoka come in, she was sort of surprised. She gave a surprised look as if she found a long-lost relative or as if she saw a ghost. That look faded as she closed her eyes and shook her head. She then cleared her throat and showed a more serious and solemn demeanor, putting her arms down.

"You must be Madoka Kaname?" Parasoul politely asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Madoka replied faced Parasoul and bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

Parasoul nods in understanding. "Go ahead and sit down somewhere."

Madoka walks over to sit a chair between Sayaka's bed and Homura's bed.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," the woman began, "My name is Parasoul Renoir, Crowned Princess of the Canopy Kingdom. I'm the Commander of the military personnel called The Black Egrets. And before you ask, I'll just slowly break it to you." Parasoul sighed. "Mitakihara and two of its neighboring cities, Asunaro and Kazamino, have somehow moved from your world into mine. They appeared out of nowhere in No Man's Land, and I put them under the protection of the Canopy Kingdom."

"No way..." Sayaka commented.

Homura is sort of shocked to hear that about Mitakihara and the other cities.

Whatever the Canopy Kingdom is, it was a place that Madoka and her friends never been to. It's not a place they can find on a map, so it was good for the Princess to explain despite how big this information was to take in. Before Madoka can reply, Sayaka spoke first.

"So, Crowned Princess. What happened to the King and Queen?" Sayaka uncomfortably asked.

Parasoul closed her eyes and shook her head. "The Queen's been dead for years now... as for the King... He's been missing."

"What brings you to Mitakihara?" Madoka asked.

Parasoul understood that Sayaka and Homura are also concerned about this, so she continued. "You may have heard yesterday that the Black Egrets are only there to handle the epidemic with a quarantine."

Madoka nods. "City hall has made that clear, but one of the Egret Officers, the one name Adam, said you were searching for us."

"The protocol could've been handled better, and I apologize for that," Parasoul acknowledges, "We want to bring you three to the Canopy Kingdom. Your two friends, Kyoko Sakura and Mami Tomoe, have asked me to do so. They informed me about Magical Girls and how they work."

"I was trying to call them, they never responded." Madoka took out her phone and to show her text messages. She decided to show them to Parasoul.

Parasoul took a quick look at the text. "Hmmm... You encountered a knight?"

"I took most of the damage," Sayaka admitted, "He's been saying weird things about the Multiverse and stuff."

Parasoul nods. "He said similar things to me when he came to the Canopy Kingdom."

"You encountered the knight before?" Madoka asked.

"Did the knight go by the name of Vitomir Riley Pryus?" Parasoul questioned.

"Yes!" Madoka and Sayaka both replied at the same time.

Parasoul continued: "When he came to the Canopy Kingdom, he threatened to break the years of peace that my mother sacrificed herself for. Then came an epidemic in Little Innsmouth, and then a revolt followed after some miscommunications. Then your cities appeared: First Asunaro, then Kazamino, and now Mitakihara." Parasoul looked at Sayaka. "And speaking of the epidemic, did the Knight come into physical contact with you?"

"He chocked me and shot a bolt into my chest." Sayaka had a hand placed lightly on the area where the bolt hit her. "Is that bad?"

"My medical team tells me he's likely to be the origin of this — a vector." Parasoul crosses her arms. "And those currently infected are only at the early stages." Parasoul then adjusts her left sleeve, revealing black scars and large thin patch of crystal specks. She was infected as well. "Oddly, the symptoms that follow go away in less than a three days, and they become a part of our body in the form of symbiosis. In other words, the infection is temporarily bengin."

"What do you mean by 'temporarily'?" Homura concerningly asked.

"There will be time that these crystal drive the host to commit violence and succumb to twisted mentalities." Parasoul looks down, closing her eyes. "And there may be more we have yet to understand about this crystal infection."

This left Homura more worried, and Sayaka decided to change the topic.

"Back to the situation with Mitakihara, don't laugh at me for this but...," Sayaka assumed, "What if our worlds were merged by the knight in some way and that's how we ended up in your world. That knight did say he was going to 'bend the multiverse'."

"I wish I can believe that, but we have no evidence on how he did it. Yet, I'll keep that in mind." Parasoul then concluded with an offer. "Anyway, I heard from Mami and Kyoko about the Battle against this 'Walpurgisnacht', and I want to make a request: Come with me to the Canopy Kingdom and work with me and the Black Egrets."

"Seriously?" Sayaka looked surprised.

"I could use as much help as I can," Parasoul noted, "After all, we have a common situation at the moment."

"I can understand that, but what about our parents?" Madoka questioned.

"I had Molly and Adam contact them, and they granted permission," Parasoul assured, "However, I have to let you know that I am highly against this decision. I never want to let such youths into military affairs, especially in this situation. For now, you're my responsibility until the end. Prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Sayaka and Homura were discharged from the hospital and picked up by Parasoul and Madoka. They were then escorted out of Mitakihara by a Black Egret Convoy and toward an unrecognizable city. Parasoul knows it as New Meridian. By the time they reached the city limits, Parasoul gives a warm welcome to the girls.

"The city we're entering is New Meridian, a well-known spot to visit in the Canopy Kingdom," Parasoul presenting.

The streets of New Meridian were bustling as Parasoul described it. Neon and noir dazzled the cities with skyscrapers, cafes, restaurants, casinos, and residences. The people here were mostly human, but there were other kinds of humanoid creatures that made New Meridian different from Mitakihara.

While the convoy passes through, some of the city's inhabitants were welcoming back Parasoul and the Black Egrets. They've praised them for protecting their city and the entire Canopy Kingdom.

"The people love you a lot," Homura complimented, "I guess being a Princess of the Kingdom and a Commander of a Military make you popular."

"And pretty busy," Sayaka pointed out.

"It's a lot of work, but I get around every task and duties I'm given." Parasoul noticed Madoka being concerned. "Are you worried about Homura?"

"It's just that Homura has this heart condition, I'm worried this crystal infection is doing something to her heart." Madoka really cares for Homura.

"I'll be fine, Madoka, it's no longer there." Homura held Madoka's hand. "You don't need to worry."

Soon the Convoy leaves New Meridan and splits up into two. A small contingent that's carrying Parasoul, Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura enters a suburban neighborhood. The other contingent went off to station themselves at part of New Meridian. The streets in the neighborhood were more peaceful with only a few inhabitants walking about. Houses wind down hilly roads with picketed fencing. Maple trees are so abundant here that they litter the roads with their freshly fallen leaves; It's as if autumn is staying forever in this gentle neighborhood.

Parasoul looked outside her window. "This is Maplecrest. This is where we relocated survivors from Asunaro and Kazamino, including Mami and Kyoko."

The small convoy stops at a residence on a hilltop where you can see a view of New Meridian and a portion of Maplecrest. Parasoul drops Madoka and friends there.

"Once you reunite with your friends, wait Molly to come and deliver official instructions," Parasoul instructed.

"What will you be doing?" Madoka asked.

"I have to visit someone back in New Meridian. We will meet again soon." Parasoul gets back in her vehicle and the small convoy starts having back to the city.

"Hey! Who's out there—!" Kyoko came out of the residence. She was wearing a black ribbon hair tie, a black crop-top, a seafoam colored hoodie that unzipped at the bottom, revealing her belly button, unique denim short shorts with fur around the bottom edges, and black below-the-knee boots. "Madoka? Sayaka?" Kyoko is then surprised to see that Homura's present. "Homura?!"

"It's a bit of a long story to tell," Madoka sheepishly replied.

"But it's been like three days," Sayaka pointed out.

"...It's long enough," Kyoko commented, giving a weak laugh at the end.

Mami can be seen at the door with a white cat-like creature on her shoulder. "Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, you made it."

The cat-like creature has two cat ears, two long rabbit-like ears with gold rings around them, red beady eyes, a red egg shape on its back, and a large tail. This is one of the many Incubators who granted the girls the power of Puella Magi, Kyubey.

The Holy Quintet is now reunited.

* * *

Madoka told Mami and Kyoko everything from the encounter with the knight, Pryus, to the arrival of the Black Egrets. Mami and Kyoko also had a story to tell during those events:

It turns out that when Mami came to Asunaro, Pryus has already left it in ruins, killing of a number of Magical Girls there and taking away their powers. Mami regretted her failure to come sooner to help them for they were Magical Girls that she knew. She was forced to head to Kazamino where Familiars were rampant and Magical Girls there were making a last stand; the civilian population there was half of what it once was. It was until the Black Egrets arrived to help them fight back. Afterward, the civilians were relocated to Maplecrest while the Magical Girls were clearing Kazamino of familiars, and it was by that time that Kyubey finally came back.

Kyubey had new to give about the Magical Girls and their way of life.

"The rules of Puella Magi have been tampered with?" Madoka wondered.

"Yes, and it affects how we purify our soul gems. They purify themselves with time and without the need for Grief Seeds," Kyubey explained, "However, there is a drawback to using too much magic now. If you use too much, you'll become exhausted which is what I would like to call Magia Overload."

"So we don't need to worry about witch-hunting and instead worry about overusing our magic?" Homura asked.

"I'm afraid so, but I haven't confirmed how much magic it takes until you reach Magica Overload. It may vary among you five and the magical girls in Kazamino." Kyubey lies back and relaxes. "We all know this isn't a witch's doing, and that Knight you all saw was likely behind this."

"And how about Mitakihara, Asunaro, and Kazamino? Why are they in this world?" Sayaka questioned. "Did our worlds have merged with Parasoul's."

"This is beyond my knowledge," Kyubey confessed, "But I'm sure you can figure it out if you cooperate with the Princess."

Soon the conversation was halted by an explosive sound, coming from New Meridian. The Holy Quinet and Kyubey checked outside and saw some smoke coming from the city itself.

There's trouble in New Meridian.


	5. Ch5-Battle for New Meridian

Most of the citizens of Maplecrest came out to see what was going on. They were slowly worrying as they see smokes stakes rising from New Meridian, indicating that there's an attack. They fear another war was coming to the Canopy Kingdom now that security is breached. Yet, they depend on Parasoul and The Black Egrets on handling this Situation, and they were prepared to move to safety under their guidance.

A two jeep convoy comes to the temporary Holy Quintet Residence. Molly comes out of one of the jeeps and approaches them with a salute.

"Molly, what's the situation?" Mami questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on in New Meridian?" Kyoko added.

"We have reported that the city Pryus is on the attack. He recently bombed Medici Tower and its surrounding area," Molly answered, "And recently, after the blasts, an encampment was formed along with an unusual spawner that deploying reinforcements."

"Like a teleporter?" Kyoko guessed.

"True, and it opens like a beacon," Molly confirmed, "This 'portal' was briefly opened just for those reinforcements. We're not sure when it will open again."

"Is Parasoul okay?" Madoka asked, knowing Parasoul was heading there moments ago.

"She ended up being lost during that bombing, and Adam was quick to deploy search parties," Molly explained, "He's taking command while she's missing."

"Kyoko and I can help narrow the search down," Mami offered.

Kyubey was still on Mami's shoulder and he nods, indicating that he's going with Kyoko and her.

"Very well," Molly approved.

"What about us?" Homura asked.

"We want you three stationed at the city limit between New Meridian and Maplecrest," Mami commanded, "If any of those reinforcements manage to get out of the city, rout them away or take them down."

"You three can regroup in New Meridian once the battle is over," Molly assured, "For now, expect a few Black Egret parties to accompany you."

"Then you can count on us!" Sayaka showed off a blue ring that is her soul gem in disguise.

Madoka nods. "We'll do our best."

The Holy Quintet and Kyubey got into separate jeeps. Molly was in the jeep that Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura entered; she had something some information to give to them.

"While on the way, Parasoul has requested me to give you further info on the crystal infection." Molly had her laptop open, showing the three video recordings and charts. "From our research so far, we've confirmed that the infection drives the host to episodes of violence and twisted mentalities. This wasn't the case for Parasoul, and it's possible for you and Homura."

"What do you mean?" Homura wondered.

"We don't know the conditions yet, but if reached, you'll be able to tap into its potential powers," Molly explained, "Whenever in combat, the infection induces an adrenaline-rush that drives the host by a lust for combat and bloodshed. Parasoul has experienced this before during one day of training, and it took twenty Egret Soldiers to relieve the infection's cravings. Overall, this infection's behavior is severe only in certain conditions."

"Is there a downside to this?" Sayaka asked.

"The crystals will extend to take shape of something, but that's not really concerning." Molly then showed medical records. "We have discovered that after overdrive, you can't use it again until next combat since you'll end up exhausted. That's all we can collect from the records and videos." Molly then saluted when the jeep stops at the city limit. "Anyway, good luck girls!"

Madoka nods and gets off the jeep. Sayaka and Homura followed her. The jeep drives off to follow Mami and Kyoko into New Meridian.

* * *

New Meridian's streets have become a battleground; the citizens were ordered to get to safety indoors. The Black Egrets and Pryus' Forces were at a stalemate, standing their ground in a downtown area. Adam was with the Egrets, taking command while Parasoul was absent. The massive complex that is Medici Tower has been turned to rubble, and that's where Pryus and his forces have spawned. Egrets estimated that there are more than 700 casualties since the attack began.

Molly arrived on time on the jeeps with Mami, Kyoko, and Kyubey.

"Adam, I got reinforcements!" Molly reported.

"Don't worry about Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura," Kyoko informed, "They're watching the city limit."

"We're here to help find Parasoul." Mami gave a salute.

Adam saluted to them. "The search parties we sent went four blocks east to find a path around the fight. You should be able to follow their tracks to reach the area where we lost Parasoul. And don't worry about the fight here at downtown, we're pushing forward with every chance we can get."

"You handle the fight then, we'll handle the search for Parasoul," Mami happily replied.

"Let's just hope she's breathing!" Kyoko takes out her red soul gem and transforms into her magical girl form.

As a Puella Magi, Kyoko was dressed in a dark red dress with a mandarin collar and opening for her red oval shaped soul gem. The dress' borders are covered in thick white ruffles that cover its opening and going down the back. The attire included white sleeves going halfway up her biceps with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath the dress if a pleated pink skirt and black corset with white detailing. And she has tall red boots with white cuffs and black thigh-high tights. Kyoko armed herself with a spear with a gold handle and a silver pointed head with a red base.

Mami did the same, taking out her yellow soul gem and transforming into a magical girl.

Mami's Puella Magi form is fit for any gunner. It consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt top with shoulder puffs, a beige skirt with black tops, grey and white striped legs, and black and yellow knee-high boots. Between the top and skirt is a brown corset-like garment. A small brown hat is included with the outfit with a white fur plume and a yellow flower-shaped soul gem as a brooch. Mami armed herself with ribbons which turn into percussion-lock rifled muskets.

"Let's go," Mami began.

* * *

The Black Egrets who were sent to search for Parasoul were scattered by Pryus Forces who detected them trying to get around. Five of those Black Egrets managed to avoid combat and continue the search.

They were able to find an injured Parasoul in the wreckage of a hotel. She was in the lobby desk, under some scrap metal and rubble. Two Egrets were able to remove the rubble, and two got her out of the pile. She was still breathing.

"Report," Parasoul groaned in pain.

An Egret soldier was preparing first aid for her while he gave her the reports: "Adam is leading the Egrets while you were absent"

"What are the casualties?" Parasoul asked.

"Over 700, but we got word that a woman named Nadia Fortune managed to evacuate some civilians away from Medici Tower and out of the blast radius. However, the Medici Member, Cerebella, was leading some other members out of there as well along with some assets. We weren't able to capture them."

"Any other reports?" Parasoul continued.

"The Anti-Skullgirl units, Peacock and Big Band, have been in the area, fighting their way to the ruins of Medici Towers." The Black Egret Soldier started examining the damages.

Diagnosing the injuries, she has a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises. One of them went on look-out while the other tried to treat the injuries.

"Now hold still, Commander," The Egret Soldier instructed, "That may hurt a bit."

"No, wait..." Parasoul halted.

"But Commander—"

Suddenly, the crystals on her left arm started to expand, covering up her black scars. They glowed intensely, releasing an aura that coiled around her entire body like electricity. It lasted for a minute, and the aura and glow faded, leaving her scars, bruises, and broken leg mended. The infection has somehow healed her.

Parasoul sighed with relief.

"We'll have to report this to Molly later." Parasoul gets back on her feet before retrieving her parasol and her Luger pistol. Her leg didn't hurt.

"We have to call in reinforcements so they can escort you to safety" One of the Egret Soldiers took out a flare gun.

Parasoul halted him. "No! You'll just lure Pryus' Forces over here as well. We can't risk that."

There was something that the crystals left after the healing process. As Parasoul was finally armed with her pistol and parasol, adrenaline can be felt coursing through her veins. That adrenaline suddenly turned to an urge — an unbearable craving for combat.

"Commander are you okay?" One of the Egrets asked.

"I'm fine... but I can't hold back the urge to fight again. We'll just have to hope back up comes." Parasoul finally gives the order. "Do it."

The Black Egret soldier nods and fires the flare gun into the air. This exposed them to Pryus forces, but also signaled Mami and Kyoko in where Parasoul is. It was a race against the clock, and Parasoul gave in to the temptation to fight some incoming enemies.


	6. Ch6-The Great Beacon Opens

When Kyoko, Mami, and Kyubey arrived at where the search party was halted and scattered, they found a few Black Egrets that was the search part; They were taking cover and holding the forces off.

These forces consisted of medieval knights in scale armor made of steel. Over that armor is greyish red tabard marked with a triangular sigil with a sword piercing through a lens shape. It was the same sigil on their banners along with other minor sigils: A cup, a want, a sword, and a pentacle, a baton, a stave, a club, a coin, a disk, a ring, and a chalice. These knights were all armed with a knightly sword and a shield or crossbow and a short sword. In rare cases, some were didn't have that much armor on in exchange for the use to firearms and daggers.

When a Black Egret Soldier fires a bullet at knight's chest, it only tore a hold into the tabard and the scaled armor, but it didn't pierce deep. It had to take a number of fires to kill one knight, and the endurance of these knights was wounding morale for the Black Egrets in this area.

Mami and Kyoko went to the Egret's aid, restoring morale to the best extent for the Black Egert Soldiers to continue to stand their ground. Both Mami and Kyoko made sure to keep an eye on their magic use; otherwise, they'll suffer from the Magia Overload that Kyubey has mentioned.

With a simple curtsy, 4 more muskets were summoned for Mami's to use at her disposal, already loaded with a magical bullet. When she fired two of the muskets, she dropped them and picked up the next two. The muskets that are fired disappeared once they fell to the ground. Mami then relied on one musket, keeping it with infinite ammunition for the time being.

These musket fires were able to break patches of the scale armor, making them easier to kill for the Black Egrets.

Kyoko breaks her spear's handle into several pieces linked by black chains that ran along the handle. A heavy ball appeared at the blunt side of her spear, connected to the chain. She was using the spear as both her flail and her whip, swinging the spearhead and heavy ball around and hitting the knights with ease. Other than the change in her weapon, she showed a warding spell that casts a lattice of dark red rhombus chains. This prevented further reinforcement from pouring into the area.

With their help, the Egret Search Party is able to reorganize and retaliate, pushing the forces back. And as these forces and their reinforcements were forced back. The flare can be seen flying into the air and falling down gently came from a hotel. The forces and reinforcements responded by sending two waves of their army to the hotel.

"That must be Parasoul," Mami detected.

"Then let's hurry! I can't hold this wall for long." Red static can be seen from Kyoko's soul gem, indicating that she's reaching Magia Overload. She had to stop the warding spell. "To the hotel!"

The Egret Search Party gets Mami and Kyoko into some motorcycles and they escorted the two to the hotel before Pryus' Forces can reach it. Two waves of his knights were already at the hotel, but Parasoul was somehow holding them off until the search party can arrive to back her up. A few injured Black Egret Soldiers can be seen near her.

Mami and Kyoko and the Egret Search Party started fighting their way through the two waves to make their way into the hotel lobby. When they reached Parasoul, several bodies were scattered on the floor, and they were crumbling to dust except for the wounded Black Egret Soldier.

The crystal infection that Parasoul contracted was extended into the shape of a sleeve and a knight's gauntlet. Parasoul's Parasol was emitting Napalm with blue flames.

"Commander!" Mami addressed. "The Infection."

"It's fine... I'll be alright..." Parasoul's crystal soon retreated back to their normal specks on her arm. "I'll be..."

As Parasoul was about to collapse, one of the Egrets caught her and carried her in their arms. Mami turned to aim her Musket at the hotel doors, making sure the coast is clear. Some Black Egret Soldiers started to tend to their wounded.

"She fainted, she'll be fine for now," One of the Egrets confirmed.

"Oh good, she ain't dead," Kyoko hasted, "Now let's get her back to the others before more of those knights show up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayaka, Madoka, and Homura were taking out any knight that attempted to go around the fight passing through New Meridian's city limit to attack Maplecrest. Madoka stopped them in their tracks with her arrows and Sayaka took them down with her cutlass. Both Magical Girls made sure to avoid Magia Overload.

Homura's magical girl form is an interesting one among the Holy Quintet. She wore a white long-sleeve coat with a silver collar and a flower-like pattern with three "petals" and two ribbons attached. The coat is over a black long dress with the skirt having a solver white trim. She also wore black leggings with dark gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. Her purple diamonds shaped soul gem is on the back of her left hand. She still had her pigtails and red glasses.

Homura's weapon is unique: A small round shield. It looks quite simple, but it's built like a clock without numbers and arms. It's mostly used for storing items despite its size. Her secondary weapons varied from a golf club, pistols, and rifles to pipe bombs, C4's and grenades. And since these secondary weapons are not magic, it helps her avoid the risk of reaching Magia Overload.

When there is a knight in Pryus' forces that became out of reach to stop for Sayaka and Madoka, Homura was able to reach them, shoot them, down and regroup. But she doesn't rely on long-range weaponry all the time. There was more to her shield other than being just storage. It's built like a clock not to tell time, but to bend it. She can halt time around her to deliver the most creative and agile combos on her enemies. And this magic can risk Magia Overload if used too much or a great scale.

"Okay, I think that's the last of those trying to get into Maplecrest," Sayaka puts her cutlass over her shoulder. "There are probably more Egrets that can handle in patrolling this place."

"We did help a few," Homura pointed, "They were grateful for our help."

"In the end, the city limits seems secure now." Sayaka was looking at the street to New Meridian. "I hope Mami and Kyoko find the Princess.

"I hope Princess Renoir is alright." Homura then sighed. "We only knew for some time now."

"Don't worry, Homura," Madoka cheered, "I'm sure Mami and Kyoko are helping the Egrets search for her in New Meridian— Gah!"

Madoka stumbled as a girl bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" The girl accidentally bumped into Madoka. She stepped back.

This girl appeared like an average school girl, but her uniform is not like the school uniforms back in Mitakihara. She wore a white long-sleeve button-down collared shirt exposing her midriff along with dark purple tie, dark purple miniskirt, dark purple mid-thigh length leggings dark brown shoes. The girl has a slender build despite a large abdominal and thigh regions. Her height is slightly shorter than average. And the girl's eyes were red, but her iris is ominously skull-shaped. Her white hat with black ribbon was knocked off when she bumped into Madoka.

"It's alright—" Madoka suddenly noticed something about the girl's hair.

The girls' hair is even more ominous than her eyes. Several short bangs slightly covered her forehead, but there are multiple locks of hair in the form of barbed tendrils propagating outward from the back. Opposite of the girl's face is bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth; it can be easily visible from the front.

Madoka is shocked that this kind of hair is hiding under the girl's hat.

The girl knelt down to pick up her white hat. She noticed Madoka's look. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-your hair..." Madoka was shaking a bit.

"Beat it Pinky!" The hair talked which causes Madoka to move back. "Next time watch where you're going, Filia."

"Eh!" Sayaka is surprised."Did her hair just talk!?"

"Samson!" The girl named Filia dusted her hat a bit. "Forgive him, but we do have something important to do in New Meridian. Sorry if I bumped into you."

"But there's fighting going on in that city," Homura warned.

"It doesn't matter, Samson and I are going in there no matter what." Filia continues moving forward. "Samson and I can take care of ourselves." She's then halted by Sayaka.

Sayaka stood in her way with her cutlass prepared. "I don't think so. If our order is to guard the city limit from those knights, then I'm sure we have to keep civilian away New Meridian too."

"I'm not sure about this..." Madoka stands by Sayaka. "But Sayaka-chan's right. We cannot let you pass."

Homura simply stands with Madoka and Sayaka and nods in agreement.

"Do you intend to stand in our way?" Filia questioned. "Becuase I don't want to hurt you three."

"We don't want to hurt you either, but since you're a civilian, we can't allow you to pass," Homura pointed out.

"So return to your home, miss," Sayaka directed.

"Filia, let's not waste breath with these snobs and fight!" Samson hasted.

Filia sighed and hesitantly threatened them. "I'm sorry, but you brought it upon yourselves."

And with that, the crystal infections Sayaka and Homura contracted started increasing adrenaline, putting their combat into overdrive. Sayaka's crystals shaped itself to improve her chest plate and apply a shoulder guard and a collar. Homura's crystals shaped itself into a scaly scarf that was as long as a boa along with a lily sigil patch on her chest. The vibe that their new appearance gave was daunting yet elegant.

The barbed locks of Filia's hair were being controlled by Samson, but despite his parasitic symbiosis with Filia, Samson serves as Filia's protector. There was something dark about this relationship.

Despite Samson and Filia's combative skills, they had another trick up their sleeves. Blue flames flared from her back and then from her sleeves and skirt. The flames reveal that her internal body is hollow like a corpse. Her red eyes glowed and her skin turned slightly pale. The ominous vibes of the undead were at first horrifying screams, but they settle down into moans. It was as if Filia was trying to control this unknown power of the dead, holding it back enough to only show intimidation and nothing else.

"Let's show them the taste of the Skullgirl's Power," Samson recommended to Filia.

Filia nods. "Right."

Despite the vibes coming from Filia not affecting Sayaka and Homura, Madoka stepped back in fear. Madoka couldn't understand why she's suddenly afraid of Filia when she revealed this grim sight that Samson mentioned as "the Skullgirl's power".

Sayaka noticed this, but she can't let her guard down to help Madoka get back in the fight. Homura was the same; she wishes she could, but this crystal infection is not allowing it.

Homura made the first move, halting the clock and setting up flying bullets and planted bombs that all point to Filia. Once they were in place, she let time flow, letting the fired bullets and plant bombs deal damage. The explosion and piercing bullets forced the civilians in Maplecrest back into their homes in fear of getting harmed.

Madoka can't fight Filia, but she can help get civilians indoors. There was no need for anyone to be caught in this.

As the smoke clears, Filia steps out nearly unscathed and with her right cheek being grazed by a bullet. Samson lets Filia's barbed locks extend. It was her turn now. She charged toward Sayaka and let her hair locks strike with a thrust of the barbed tips.

Sayaka jumped back and swung her cutlass to sever the tip of the hair locks. She summoned a second cutlass in her hand so that she can throw it at Filia, but Samson was able to catch it and direct it at a tree.

While Homura and Sayaka were holding Filia off, Madoka watched on. She was trying to wrap her head around the power that Filia possessed. It felt terrifying to Madoka, yet she notices something off about it. It was as if Filia was cursed with this power. Madoka quickly changes back from Magical Girl to normal school girl to conserve her magic while thinking about this.

Filia's punches and kicks were delivered with masses of bones clumped into heavy-hitting projectiles. This force Sayaka and Homura to be more evasive, dodging the masses of bones. The two cannot stop the projectiles from damaging Maplecrest or harm Madoka; The crystal infection kept them focused on nothing but the fight.

Sayaka would close in on Filia, and Homura would blast any flying projectile that Filia would send at her. Sayaka would slash Filia down and pin her with two cutlasses impaled into her calve, and then a third cutlass to slash at any hair lock attacks thrown by Samson. Homura had a tactical shotgun prepared and aimed at the back of Filia's head where Samson is.

"Yield!" Sayaka demanded while placing the third cutlass at Filia's throat. "Or I'll cut your head off!"

Filia was breathing heavily, staring at Sayaka with her red skull-shaped eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes, accepting defeat. Samson showed signs of exhaustion, with his tongue sticking out.

"Sayaka, Homura, don't do it!" Madoka intervened.

The crystal infections finally retreated to their harmless speck state, stopping Sayaka and Homura and their combative episode. It left them nearly exhausted.

Sayaka used her cutlass as support, stepping back away from Filia. Madoka helped Homura stand.

"There's a reason I must get there," Filia confessed, "He took my friend..."

"Who?" Sayaka panted.

"The knight. He took Carol!" Filia stood up, and Samson forcefully removed the cutlasses pinning her. She didn't even wince. "I gave Carol her old life back, and I didn't want it wasted like this... The Skullheart told me my transformation will be slow... and that I have to make most of it... Now it's wasted..."

The Skull Heart — It's a relic that's well-known to the Canopy Kingdom, appearing every seven years after it's destruction. It grants a wish of any magnitude to a female who can get their hands on it. However, in exchange for the wish, if the woman's heart is impure, the wish will be twisted and the woman shall become the Skullgirl, controlled by the will of this relic. And that will is to destroy the world. Only those with strong hearts can overcome the influences to an extent. Filia is one of those rare examples, having made a selfless wish that helped a friend named Carol.

The Skullheart is a terrifying artifact created by three goddesses called the Trinity; the purpose of its existence is for destruction; the reason for this purpose is unknown. Currently, everyone is after the Skullheart at and cost.

Filia briefly explains this to Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura before turning away.

Sayaka was able to regain strength and help carry Homura. Madoka lets go of Homura to carefully approach, determined to help her even if she is this "Skullgirl".

Filia weakly muttered something to Madoka. "If... if I transform... please... stay away from me as far away as possible... I really don't want to hurt anyone..."

"We'll take you into New Meridian then." Madoka surveyed the area. "Sayaka, I think we can meet up with Mami and Kyoko now."

Filia looked at her. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Are you sure about that?" Sayaka questioned.

"There are no signs of Pryus' forces coming into Maplecrest, and the Black Egrets here are handling everything now" Madoka pointed out, "I believe we can go and meet up with the others."

"Well... if you say so," Sayaka accepted, "I'm getting tired of being stationed here anyway."

"Are we deserting our post?" Homura ask.

"I think it's already secured," Sayaka replied with a serious look.

"By the way, my name is Filia," Filia introduced herself.

"Madoka Kaname." Madoka bowed.

"The name is Sayaka." Sayaka changes back into a normal school girl.

"And my name is Homura." Homura changes back as well.

Soon a beacon ignites in New Meridian, and a pillar of light pierces the sky.

"Is that...?" Madoka looking up at the light.

"The portal..." Sayaka was looking up as well.


	7. Ch7-Stairway to Other Worlds

Parasoul was able to recover and return to action once she was brought to safety. She, Kyoko, Mami, and the search parties, rejoined with Adam, Molly, and the main Black Egret Forces, advance closer to the encampment and that spawner that are in the ruins of what was once Medici Tower. The spawn has finally opened the portal, spawning reinforcements to replenish the number of Pryus' forces.

Mami responded to the reinforcements with musket volleys and a large hand-cannon called Tiro Finale. However, these attacks strained her magic too close to a limit, reaching Magia Overload. Yellow static emitted from her soul gem and it gave her an awful headache.

Thanks to Mami, the Black Egrets were able to secure the encampment and its; in the meantime, Mami sent Kyubey to get Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura. At the spawner, Lab 8's Anti-Skullgirl units Peacock and Big Band have already reached it before the Black Egrets.

Peacock is dressed in a dark purple dress and hat, a red ribbon, and accessory. Her arms are bony with ominous eyes shaped like feathers and hands replaced with white cartoonish gloves. She had empty eye sockets which looked like the natural eyes of an old cartoon character. Her little companion is a bluebird, wearing clothes similar to Peacock and possessing three tail feathers with eyes.

Big Band is a large cyborg, wearing a fedora and clothes similar to a detective. He possessed mechanical appendages that make him a living brass musical instrument and an entire jazz band in one.

"It took you soldier-boys a while to get here," Peacock commented with a grin.

Parasoul ignored Peacock and greeted Big Band under a different name. "I see Lab 8 is doing quite well in their spare time."

"The Skullheart is one problem, but situations like this are a priority that Lab 8 can't ignore, Princess Renoir." Ben bowed slightly.

"Hold on, you know these two, Parasoul?" Kyoko interrupted.

"My father commissioned 9 Anti-Skullgirl Lab Divisions to combat a being called the Skullgirl, and he shut all but two down," Parasoul explained, "Peacock and Ben are products of one of the two active labs — Lab 8."

"Products? As in the result of lab experiments?" Mami questioned. "What has your father been allowing in those labs?"

Parasoul closed her eyes and gave a look of distrust. "I wish I can describe it, but all I can say is that it was wrong."

Mami didn't know what to think of this. Big Band can tell that she isn't sure about the Anti-Skullgirl Labs' activities, so he approached her with assurance.

"You don't need to worry about us, miss. If you two are after that knight who calls himself Pryus, we're after him too," Big Band informed, "We reported to the Princess that he kidnapped one of Anti-Skullgirl Units, a former unit from Lab 0."

"I guess most of Canopy Kingdom has a beef with the knight then," Kyoko confirmed.

"You think?" Peacock replied.

Soon Kyubey returns. "The girls brought company. Her name is Filia."

"Filia..." Parasoul is familiar with the name. "But that's..."

"But that what?" Kyoko questioned.

Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura arrived, and they were still in their Magical Girl forms. Filia was beside Madoka and Homura, listening to what they had to say about Mitakihara. Peacock, Big Band, Parasoul and the Black Egrets were highly cautious towards Filia, detecting the schoolgirl as some kind of threat. The Holy Quintet aren't aware of why they're suddenly cautious.

"Why whose faces guys?" Sayaka noticed.

"Uhhh...that girl that's with you is why!" Peacock pointed. "She's the Skullgirl!"

"We know that." Madoka held her bow close. "What's wrong?"

"The Skullgirl is a threat," Big Band explained, "Our orders are to eliminate the Skullgirl and the Skullheart before they can cause trouble."

"Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura, you three must stand aside," Parasoul ordered, "Pryus may be a major concern, but in this world, the Skullgirl is another concern to us."

Homura and Madoka were hesitant to do so, and Sayaka was sitting on the fence in this situation. They do not see Filia as a threat. At the same time, they do not want to end up fighting with Parasoul or these Anti-Skullgirl Units.

"No!" Sayaka replied. She decided to defend Filia. "We promised her. Pryus kidnapped her friend, Carol."

"Sayaka..." Filia looked at her.

"Uh oh..." Peacock knows that name.

"Miss, I know who you're looking for, we have a friend that goes by that name." Big Band sighed, knowing that name too. "We're looking for her too. Still..."

"That's isn't an excuse, Miss Miki. We need to destroy the Skullgirl," Parasoul stated, "Egrets—"

Madoka and Homura stood by Sayaka; the three remained in the way, defending Filia. Kyoko and Mami stepped in, looking as if they're going to reason with them. Kyubey is with the two and he looked at Mami.

"Are you sure you want to turn on them?" Kyubey questioned Mami.

Mami is the Leader of the Holy Quintet, so she had to handle this. She weighed the options based on the facts that the Skullgirl is a threat to Parasoul's world and the fact that Pryus is an enigmatic problem for many worlds. She looks at Kyoko and nods.

Kyoko and Mami stood with Madoka, Sayaka, and Homura.

They will defend Filia.

"This isn't right," Kyoko defended.

"We have Pryus to contend with rather than this Skullgirl." Mami prepared her musket. "I'm sorry, Princess Parasoul, but if this is your priority, this will not stand."

"How dare you..." Parasoul glared.

This soon started an argument between the Holy Quintet and Parasoul, Peacock, and Big Band. The Egrets were on standby with some surrounding Filia to make sure she doesn't move, but Samson saw this moment to get to the beacon fast.

"Filia, let's ditch them," Samson suggested.

"But Samson..." Filia didn't like this decision.

"I know these new friends are protecting you, but they're giving you time to move. Now, let's handle these bucketheads." Samson prepared the barbed hair locks.

Filia sighed in regret. "I'm sorry, Madoka." She acted quickly against the Egrets surrounding her.

Blue flames burst from her body, and she used the Skullgirl's powers to summon the undead. Living corpses and skeletons rose and assaulted the Egrets standing in her way.

Filia walked freely around the Holy Quintet, Parasoul, Peacock, and Big Band, making her way to the first steps of the beacon. The undead was rising to defend Filia and the Skullheart that she possesses.

This beacon was simply a massive, liquid-filled brazier with four wide stairways. A large pillar of light was rising from this brazen bowl, emitting light upward like an upside-down waterfall. When Filia stepped into the brazier, she was able to talk on the surface of the liquid without sinking. She walked a step closer to examined this pillar of light rising from the brazier.

Alarmed, Parasoul gave an immediate order to her Egret Soldiers. "Egrets! Stop the Skullgirl!"

There were a number of The Black Egret Soldiers that we're dealing with the undead that is under Filia's command. Some were able to rally and get into two rows of lines with the first row got on their knees. They all aimed their rifles Filia. Peacock and Big Band stood beside Parasoul, preparing themselves for the fight. Filia turned around in alarm, but she glared at them, preparing to fight.

"Filia!" Madoka wanted to intervene, but the Holy Quintet were stopped by Egret Soldiers who are commanded by Adam. Molly stood beside him.

"I'm sorry girls, but you can't go any further," Adam warned.

As Filia was getting into her fighting stance, her eyes glowed red again and blue aura blazed from her body like flames. But as she and Samson were ready, a hand came out from the beacon's light with a sword. The sword impaled Filia from behind and straight through her chest. Another hand came out, placing itself on Filia's shoulder. The sword retracted and was sheathed so that the sword hand can reach into the chest to retrieve a simple crowned skull engulfed in blue flames. This is the Skullheart.

"Wh-what..." Filia was in shock.

When the hands let go fo Filia, she tumbles down the stairs, slowly disintegrating to bits and dust at the last step.

"D-damn... you..." Samson was grasping onto life, but he too disintegrates with Filia.

Filia and Samson were no more, and their death shocked everyone. A knight comes out of the beacon's pillar of light, absorbing the bits and dust into an essence. It's Pryus.

"You all fight over this? One wish? A power that can destroy? A simple object you call threat to this world?" Pryus laughs. "Your Trinity's megalomania entertains me. So many lives, so many resources and time, wasted just like that. All for this? Your deities mock mortals you all."

Adam quickly turned the Black Egrets under his control towards Pryus. The Holy Quintet were allowed through to face Pryus. The Skullgirl and the Skullheart didn't matter now that Pryus has his hands on the artifact. Parasoul had no time to deal with the insubordination that the Holy Quintet committed.

"Blasphemy! You do not know what you're doing with the Skullheart!" Parasoul reacted. "If your intent is to use the Skullheart, it won't work for you!"

Pryus laughed. "You think that's my intent for this artifact, Princess Renoir? You'd be wrong. I am doing a favor for this universe by taking it away."

Pryus soon turned around and reenters the beacon's pillar of light. It beams him up to beyond the stars and to a place unknown. Parasoul's crystal infection slowly grows, and she's urged to go after her, she prepared to sprint.

"Come back with the Skullheart!" She demanded.

Homura was the nearest to Parasoul, and she grabbed Parasouls' left arm before she can sprint. Molly and Adam came to Homura's aid, not wanting their commander to go in there alone.

"Parasoul-san, stop!" Homura begged.

"Commander! You shouldn't!" Molly begged. "We don't know where that beacon leads!"

"We can't let you go out there alone, Commander!" Adam reasons.

Finally, Madoka intervenes and stands in front of Parasoul. "Princess Parasoul, calm down! You have to listen to reason!" She tried not to cry after what happened to Filia. "Parasoul... please..."

Parasoul kept struggling, but when Madoka faced her, she looked into her eyes. Parasoul recognized someone through those eyes and obeyed Madoka's pleas.

Parasoul sighed, tearing up a bit. She hasn't felt such grief in a while.

"Commander..." Adam lets go of Parasoul.

Molly and Homura did the same. Adam then placed a hand on Parasoul's shoulder.

"Commander, we'll need to organize something." Adam looked to Madoka. "You and the Holy Quintet return to Maplecrest and pack up whatever you need."

* * *

A few Black Egret Soldiers remained to monitor the beacon while it's open. Parasoul was nearby one of the tents, sitting down and trying to reflect. Adam and Molly were doing whatever they can to prepare a convoy.

Madoka was kneeling before the place where Filia collapsed. Homura was beside Madoka, comforting her. Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka were near the beacon, discussing what to pack up before they return to Maplecrest. Mami and Kyoko did what they can for Madoka, but they found no other trace of Filia. Kyubey wasn't sure what to make of Filia's Death as it's beyond his understanding; all he can interpret was that Pryus killed Filia and turned her into something that he can subjugate to his very being.

Sayaka joined and knelt beside Madoka. "Madoka... There's nothing else we can do about this. She's gone."

Peacock and Big Band were still present around the beacon.

"Oh, boo-who! Crying won't bring the Skullgirl back," Peacock ridicules, "Besides, that knight did a favor getting the Skullheart out of our world.

"You said it," Avery agreed while appearing on the brim of Peacock's hat.

"Peacock, Avery, that's not nice." Big Band tried to comfort them, but at the same time, he tried to reason with them. "But that girl was dangerous."

"You wouldn't understand," Sayaka defended, "That Skullheart... it belongs to her..."

Somehow Sayaka felt like she said this before but in a different way. She tried not to let it bother her for now.

"I understand quite well that you befriended her, but no matter who's possesses the Skullheart, it has to be destroyed along with that person," Big Band replied.

Soon Parasoul got up and stepped closer to the beacon. She overheard the conversation. "Then we'll go after it together." She then called for Adam and Molly. "Adam! Molly! Gather some military personnel into a convoy by tomorrow. Miss Tomoe, I hope you understood Adam's orders. You're coming with us."

Mami looked at Parasoul and nods. "We're going after the knight now?"

"If the Skullheart's with him, then he is a total threat to the Canopy Kingdom and Mitakihara." Parasoul soon turned to approach Adam. She wants to leave Adam in charge of the Canopy Kingdom, Mitakihara, Asunaro, and Kazamino while she's gone.

Big Band had orders to Peacock now that Parasoul has made a decision. "Peacock, I think it's time you go with Parasoul alone."

"What?!" Peacock reacted.

"The Canopy Kingdom still needs protectors," Big Band explained, "And even if the Skullheart is taken away from this world, you have to understand it can be a threat somewhere else. Besides, you can learn a thing or two from this."

"So..." Peacock grins. "You're letting me do what I want? I'm starting to like it already."

"Just don't go overboard," Big Band warned, "You, the Holy Quintet, and Parasoul and the Black Egrets must look after one another, you're going in on this together, you got that?."

"Alright-y then." Peacock adjusts her hat.

Soon, the Holy Quintet leave for Maplecrest.

Kyubey remained near the beacon, watching its pillar of light continue to rise and pierce the skies. Who knows where the light is beaming towards.


	8. Ch8-The Fabric

The next day, The Black Egrets have finally prepared a convoy for wherever the beacon leads to. It consisted of 20 armored vehicles, 23 light armored vehicles with 8 for supplies, 1 airship where Molly will be stationed occasionally, and 2 motorcycle brigades that are in groups of 6. Parasoul and Adam were near the beacon, saluting each other farewell. Peacock and Big Band were also there, saying farewell to each other.

The Holy Quintet arrived with some belongings and some items they packed for the trip.

Madoka took this time to pay respects to Filia before they enter the beacon gate. She approached the place where Filia's body laid; there seems to be a simple grave for her, made by Kyoko and Sayaka. She was able to buy a bouquet of flowers to place over the grave. Homura stood beside Madoka and also paid her respects.

Once everyone was ready, the Convoy began entering the beacon's pillar of light, beaming themselves up to wherever's at the end. The Holy Quintet, Kyubey, Peacock, and Avery followed them.

* * *

On the other side of this great path is a vast, new world. It was no longer a place like the Canopy Kingdom or even Mitakihara.

This world's spatial skies illuminated with celestial bodies rather than clouds but tainted with a mosaic of luster. Its earth is quilted with a variety of terrain but scarred with ominous crystal structures.

In the horizon, a tower of steel alloy and marble stones stood straight and conceit, shining before all to see like a galaxy. The base was built as an ascending spiral with a citadel wall surrounding it; it supported the rest of the tower which was didn't spiral and instead formed like a cylindrical skyscraper patched with a few alloy panels. It looked incomplete.

When the convoy arrived, the tower on the horizon is the first thing they take notice of before seeing the earth and sky of this world.

"Woah, now that's the tallest thing I've seen," Kyoko commented.

"That tower..." Mami detected. She looked at Peacock. "You think that's where Pryus went to?"

"If that's the case, what a pain," Peacock complained, "He's making us go all the way there!"

Avery pops out of the top of Peacock's hat. "And look! We're not the only ones that had problems with that knight!" He pointed at other parts of the horizon.

There were a few other open beacons in the form of a pillar of light.

Mami acknowledges Avery's remark and took it up to Parasoul. "Princess Renoir, we may not be alone."

"Does this mean I got it right with the merging of worlds?" Sayaka was looking at the vast terrain. "That could mean there were other worlds out there! Wow..."

Parasoul couldn't help but agree with Sayaka that there are other worlds out there and that Pryus somehow merged some of those worlds together. However, she shook her head.

"See to believe I suppose." There was a tone doubt in Parasoul's reply.

Molly calls from the airship. "Commander! We're detecting blips on our radar, moving their way to the tower. Shall we send a small party to investigate?"

"Negative," Parasoul immediately responded, "We'll have to get the convoy to move around them and—"

"Commander! They've changed course. They'll be passing by us. And there's seems to be larger blips on the radar! Something is chasing them!"

"Acknowledged," Parasoul replied before putting her communicator away, "Egrets stand your ground. That includes the rest of you!"

"Wait..." Madoka noticed something's wrong. "Where's Homura-Chan?"

"And Kyubey," Sayaka noticed.

Homura was nowhere to be seen when the convoy arrived in this world. Kyubey was also missing as well. This made Madoka worry. The Holy Quintet just entered the beacon with Homura and Kyubey, and they suddenly disappeared on the other side?

"Oh no... What if she's still back in the Canopy Kingdom." Madoka surveyed her surroundings. "What if she...?"

Mami intervened and calms Madoka, placing her hand on her should. "Kyubey and her are probably out there somewhere. We'll find them eventually, so don't think about it for now."

* * *

As Parasoul's convoy stayed and surveyed the oncoming group that will pass by: It's a diminishing cavalry, being chased down by five crystal golems the size of elephants who were crushing them rider-after-rider. Some wagons were also being pulled, but they were slow enough for the giants to easily destroy first.

The horseback riders in the cavalry wore green cloaks and unique military uniform. Some of the riders tried to fight back using gear that encompasses and harnesses their body. This gear includes blades and air-powered canisters. Other than this unknown gear were flareguns and firearms. All of these were not enough to stop the giants, the slaughtering continued.

Sayaka, Madoka, and Mami shared a pair of binoculars to survey this cavalry, and Kyoko has the magic to turn her soul gem into her own binoculars. Parasoul and her commanding officers were using binoculars that they own. Peacock stood by with Avery and Parasoul, using binoculars to watch the chase.

Madoka approached Parasoul with a suggestion. "We can't just watch them like this, send us over there so that we can help them!"

Mami walked over to stand by Madoka's side. "I must agree with Madoka's suggestion. Who knows what kind of information the cavalry might have. They'll likely ally with us if they aren't hostile."

Parasoul evaluated the choices and nods. "Very well. I'll offer my motorcycle brigade to drop you off. Molly will direct the airship to aide you just in case. As for my convoy, we'll enter the forest and set up a trap. We'll fire flares to signal that they're ready."

The Egret motorcycle brigade carried the Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko towards the Cavalry. While they were doing that, Parasoul arranged the order to Molly who was on the convoy's airship. Afterward, Parasoul leads her convoy towards the forest ahead of the cavalry.

"Molly, have the airship follow that Motorcycle brigade." Parasoul surveyed the terrain and detected that the Cavalry is heading into a forest. "They're going to be entering a forest. We'll meet you there."

"Roger that commander," Molly responded.

Parasoul then looked at Peacock, "You're not going with them?"

"I'd like to see how tough they are," Peacock explained, "I could help, but I want to know who I'm working with."

Parasoul rolls her eyes with an annoyed tone in her voice. "If you insist..."

* * *

As the Egret motorcycle brigade arrives by the cavalry's side, the horseback riders were somewhat surprised that by their arrival. They were also surprised to see the motorcycles that they're driving and even more surprised by the arrival of the airship. Mami took out her musket and Madoka took out her bow, and they fired a few shots a two of the five crystal giants. The shots only made those them stagger, and they continued the chase.

The two motorcycles carrying Sayaka and Kyoko move near the wagons so that the two magical girls can hop in. Two horseback riders immediately offered Mami and Madoka room on their horse.

The horseback rider that Mami is riding with is quite a short man, appearing with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, dull intimidating blue eyes with dark circles under them, and a youthful face. His face was somewhat expressionless.

The horseback rider that Madoka is riding with is a young woman, appearing with wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark hair tied up in an unkempt high ponytail. She has square think-rimmed glasses with bands strapped around her head.

"We'll meet you magical girls in the forests," An Egret soldiers said before saluting to Mami and driving off.

The Egret motorcycle brigade accelerates into the forest.

The two horseback riders meet up with three other horseback riders who are accompanying the wagons, riding beside the wagons that Sayaka and Kyoko are on.

One rider is a young man of average height and build, appearing with fairly long, yet rounded face, sizable expressive teal-green eyes, sparse and often furrowed eyebrows, short and dark brown with bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain type style, and a tan complexion. The eyebrows make him seem troubled or annoyed. Other than his uniform, he possesses a key necklace.

The second rider is short for his age with a somewhat muscular build, appearing with a round feminine face, a blonde bob cut hair, large, expressive blue eyes, brown eyebrows, and a slightly upturned nose. He wore the same uniform as the other horseback riders.

The third rider is fairly tall, physically fit, and a very muscular teenage girl, appearing with chin-length black hair, pale skin, and calm black eyes that often varied from shades of gray and occasionally blue. She has a small scar below her right eye. In addition to her uniform, she wears a red scarf.

"Who are you guys?" The young man with the key necklace questioned.

"No time, let's just say we are some people that are offering you help," Sayaka replied.

The horseback riders that Madoka and Mami are with, ride beside the wagons on the other side.

"You call a gunshot and arrow shot as your way of helping?" The man with the undercut criticized. "Those things are still after us."

"We didn't expect them to be that tough?" Madoka admitted.

"It's just to test their durability, sir," Mami agreed, "Besides, we have a rendezvous point being prepared in the forests."

"You better be sure of that." The man with the undercut then noticed a flare coming out of the forest. "Is that it?"

"That's the one," Mami confirmed.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin, spread out and fire the signal flares!" The young woman in the glasses ordered.

The three riders on the left side of the wagon follow the order and ride off. Soon, green flares were fired directing the cavalry and its wagons towards the forests.

"Impressive," Mami complimented the form of communication.

"Are you guys part of the military or something?" Sayaka wondered.

"Why of course, we're the Survey Corps," The young woman in the glasses answered, "We'll just introduce ourselves quickly, I'm Hange Zoe, the man beside me is Corporal Levi, and the three that I gave orders too are Eren, Mikasa, and Armin."

As they enter the forests with the crystal golems still following, Parasoul has laid an artillery trap to pulverize the giants into brittle corpses. The crystals attachments were crushed into dust and they all were absorbed by Parasoul's crystal infection.

The cavalry can finally stop and rest.

"I can't believe that worked," Hange commented, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

They made camp in a clearing in the forest to have lunch. The Black Egrets were mingling with the Scout Regiment. Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko were eating with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Peacock at lunch with Avery and what appear to be her imaginary friends who are part of her combative style.

Levi and Hange were speaking with Parasoul and Molly about a few points. Mami was welcome to join in and listen, but she preferred being with her friends. Levi didn't speak that much.

"We have crystals just like that in our population behind The Walls," Hange explained, "We never knew they can do things like that, but we do know it can drive them to a violent state."

"I believe the Survey Corps has a duty behind The Walls?" Parasoul interrogated.

"Yes." Hange lifted her glasses up. "We're responsible for reclaiming territory and liberate them from the human-eating monsters that Humanity called Titans. We all perform in research to get any information on the creatures.

"Where do you come from?" Parasoul wondered.

"We come from three walls—" Hange is then interrupted by Levi.

"Two now. A knight came to Wall Rose, claiming he destroyed all of the outer wall, Wall Maria." Levi was eating his food in formal demeanor. "A state of emergency was made, and our Regiment was ordered to prepare for a campaign beyond the walls. We're what's left of it."

"A knight?" Molly realized. "You mean Pryus?"

"Yes, that's his name, and he's responsible for a few outbreaks relating to those crystals," Hange replied, "He somehow sowed the seed of rebellion in the many districts in the walls. The other regiments are trying to quell them. And those things who were chasing us earlier, those were titans, and the Pryus did something to them."

While they continue their conversation, The Magical girls were having a conversation of their own with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"You can transform into what now?" Sayaka looked confused.

"A Titan," Eren stated, "I can transform into a titan."

"Oh that's bull," Kyoko doubted.

"No, it's true," Armin defended, "He had this power since Trost, and he used it to save Wall Maria from being breached by Titans."

Mikasa nods. "He even saved me from getting eaten by a titan at Trost."

"Are there companions you have back at the Walls that knows about this?" Mami drank a cup of tea.

"Nine of them," Armin replied, "But everyone in the walls knows about this power."

"But I'm using it to its very potential to do what I can for humanity," Eren stated with determination.

Madoka was quiet for a while, still wondering if Homura and Kyubey are alright. She already lost Filia, a friend who she never got know more of. She did not want to lose a close friend like Homura. Maybe they did arrive in this world and that they ended up getting lost. Sayaka tried to comfort her and assure they'll be found.

Back with Levi, Hange, Parasoul, and Molly, Parasoul did mention the idea of other worlds other than the world they live in, but Levi doubts it while Hange was intrigued by the idea. Other than that, they came to an official agreement.

"Consider our alliance established," Parasoul declared, putting aside her meal and standing up.

Molly did the same. "We'll travel this world under a common goal and understanding."

Levi sets his meal aside and stood up. "Agreed."

"This Knight is a greater threat than Titans and this 'Skullgirl'," Hange supported, "He's up to something, and I'm afraid more worlds are next, or... were next."

"Where to then, Commander Parasoul?" Levi asked.

"One of my colleagues believes Pryus resides at that tower on the horizon. " Parasoul looked to Molly and Hange and they nod. "It's the only destination The Black Egret could think of."

"Then the tower it is," Levi replied.

Parasoul and Levi stand up to shake hands.

End of Part I


End file.
